Talk:Noonsa
Does anyone know who does Noonsa's voice in the J.P version and Central Park Media dub? I can't find a voice actor for him any where. :I found the Japanese one on ANN, but the English v.a. is indeed nowhere to be found. :/ --Pip25 08:28, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I listened to his voice and it sounds like David Moo, (who also voices Xellos). Orochidayu 19:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Maybe, maybe not. David Moo's voice seems to be a lot more nasal to me. Let us not jump to conclusions; perhaps we can find the voice actor from Funimation. --Pip25 10:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Watch these videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAGHS2CgrzI and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSR75lLd6xc . Who does the voice sound like to you? Orochidayu 20:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I checked out the episode, and I don't hear too much of a resemblance compared to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV5cLvF9oo&feature=related --Pip25 07:51, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Well listen to the two clips I showed you. Who does Noonsa sound like in the dub? -- Orochidayu 02:10, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :I listened to them. I do not know who does the actor sound like, but he most certainly doesn't sound like David Moo. Show the clips (including the Xelloss one) to a third party if you don't believe me. --Pip25 12:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) If anyone has the Digitilly remastered season 1 box set, someone watch the English credits of episode 5. Does it credit who does Noonsa's dubbed voice? -- Orochidayu 19:50, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :I already checked that. Noonsa isn't credited, sadly. :/ --Pip25 06:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Then search all over the web! Google: "Noonnsa English voice actor". Any results? -- Orochidayu 02:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Don't think I didn't. I did that already back when the issue first cropped up. No results. :/ --Pip25 10:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hey! :) Where did you find Mark Britten? --Pip25 05:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :That's a good question. Anime News Network (usually the best source for finding voice actors) doesn't list Noonsa's voice actor, nor do they list Mark Britten as having any roles in Slayers period. Ditto for IMDB.com, and ditto for the other roles Mark Britten is credited with in his KanzakaDex article. When you Google "Mark Britten" + Slayers or "Mark Britten" + Noonsa you don't get anything relevant aside from the KanzakDex articles. Unless someone shows me a source that says Mark Britten had roles in Slayers, I vote we remove him from this article and delete his article on the Dex.Catgirl the Crazy 21:28, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Let's give Orochidayu a day or two to respond. This does look fishy, though. --Pip25 23:45, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Now that I think about it, Noonsa sounds like he might be voiced by either Roger Kay or Junior Ringenbach. -- Orochidayu 19:52, 15 July 2008 (UTC) You can't give credit to whoever you want to, without any official evidence. Please, every time you edit an article adding a voice actor, please give a reference url to check it, or it won't be accepted. --Shansito 19:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC)